villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tuma
'''Tuma '''is one of the antagonists appearing in the Bionicle series, serving as the secondary antagonist of the 2009 storyline. He is the last of the leader-class Skrall and the leader of the Rock Tribe. He was voiced by Fred Tatasciore. History Tuma and his fellow Skrall originated in the northern areas of Bara Magna, playing a part in the planetary war. After the Shattering, Tuma and the Skrall were cut off from their homeland and decided to conquer the surrounding area. They were soon attacked by the Baterra, a race of shapeshifting beings. The Baterra wiped out almost all of the leader-class Skrall, leaving Tuma as their last survivor. Tuma decided to move the Skrall down south, settling down in the city of Roxtus. They joined the planetary social system and began sending their Skrall warriors to compete in Glatorian arena matches. The Rock Tribe Agori known as Atakus later relayed a message from Metus to Tuma. The message was an offer to join together. Seeing a use for Metus, Tuma decided to accept his offer and make him his informant. Despite following the customs of the rest of Bara Magna's inhabitants, Tuma still planned to take over. He sent a Skrall warrior to Vulcanus to claim rights to an oasis. Knowing that Tesara needed the water at stake, Tuma made sure the Skrall won the battle in order to lessen the available resources. Later, Tuma recieved word that the rogue Glatorian Malum and his Vorox friends had attacked one of his Skrall patrols. Tuma ordered Malum to be captured so he could form an alliance with him. Tuma, believing that Malum had an influence over the Vorox, placed him in an arena with two Vorox. Malum was able to calm the Vorox, but when a Skrall warrior tried to do the same, the Vorox attacked Tuma and the Skrall. In the confusion, Malum and the Vorox were able to escape. Later, a Skrall named Branar returned from a scouting mission and reported that the Baterra were getting closer to Roxtus. Worried, Tuma ordered his army of Skrall to attack and destroy the city of Atero. After Atero was destroyed, Tuma met with Metus. Metus teased Tuma with knowledge of the Baterra, much to Tuma's anger. Tuma threatened to torture the Agori, but Metus refused to open up. Tuma calmed himself and made a deal for the information. Tuma and Stronius then went on an expedition to the northern lands. They met with the Sisters of the Skrall and tried to convince them to help fight the Baterra. At first, the Sisters refused to help them, but Tuma claimed he knew the location of Angonce, a female Great Being who had taught the Sisters their mental powers. In exchange for the information, the Sisters let Tuma and Stronius live. On the way back, Tuma and Stronius were attacked by another Baterra. They were unable to stop it at first, but Metus arrived and defeated the Baterra. Metus divulged the secret of how to kill the Baterra and insisted he'd been given charge of the Rock Tribe should Tuma fail to lead. Tuma grudgingly agreed, but he ordered Stronius to kill Metus when he got the chance. When the Skrall attacked and level the city of Tajun, Tuma went there to survey the damage. Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh saw him and took shelter in Kiina's secret cavern. Later, when Kiina and Berix were captured, Tuma stood before the gathered Skrall and Bone Hunters and declared his rulership over them. Right about that time, Mata Nui arrived and challenged Tuma to a fight for the release of his friends. Tuma, thinking he could win, accepted. At first, Tuma had the upper hand in the battle. But Mata Nui, remembering what Ackar taught him, analyzed Tuma and his fighting methods and dealt the winning blow against him, knocking him out. Afterward, Tuma was reduced to wandering the wastelands of the newly reformed Spherus Magna, with nobody from the Rock Tribe helping him. Navigation pl:Tuma Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal